¿Cuál es tú disfraz?
by Dumah Djim
Summary: Los Rowdy asistirán a una fiesta de disfraces en la que se celebra Halloween, ¿Qué pasará cuando descubran los disfraces de las chicas? Mal Summary, por favor, denle una oportunidad. ¡Blossom!/¿Dulce o... travesura?/Quiero creer que esto es una broma.../¡Ahora si te mato!/¿Bu-Bubbles?/Hay algo que quiero robar... (Rojos con un poco de Verdes y Azules)


Especial Halloween:

* * *

\- ¡Dulce o travesura!

Esa frase era la que más se escuchaba en Townsville el día de hoy. 31 de octubre, Halloween. Todos los niños y niñas de la ciudad salían disfrazados de sus casas a pedir dulces a la calle. Los adolescentes preferían las fiestas temáticas, una fiesta de Halloween en la que sí o sí debías ir disfrazado.

En una choza alejada de la ciudad se encontraban tres chicos. Un pelinegro de ojos verde despatarrado en el sofá, mirando la tele aburrido, su equipo iba perdiendo uno a dos y eso lo estaba molestando. Su camiseta blanca estaba rota y tenía algunas manchas de sangre falsa, cortesía de su hermano Boomer por la festividad de Halloween.

A unos cuantos metros, se encontraba un pelirrojo sentado en un sofá individual. Estaba concentrado leyendo "el arte de la guerra". Igual que su hermano llevaba puesta una remera roja y un pantalón negro, en su cabeza utilizaba una gorra de béisbol roja, ya que se negaba a utilizar los cuernos de diablo que si hermano le había regalado. Sus ojos rojos complementaban el disfraz de diablo, dándole un toque aterrador.

Arriba, en un cuarto medianamente desordenado, se encontraba un chico rubio de ojos azulados quien revolvía el ropero en busca del disfraz perfecto para esta noche, sin resultados. Había tirado toda la ropa al piso, dejando un desorden aún mayor. Salió de la habitación apresurado, bajando rápidamente las escaleras en busca de ayuda de parte de sus hermanos.

\- ¡Ladrillo, Butch!

\- ¿Qué te pasa, idiota? ¿Por qué gritas? - Su hermano moreno se levantó del sofá lanzándole una mala mirada a su hermano menor, mientras que Brick tan sólo levantó la mirada su libro, aburrido.

\- ¡No tengo ni la menor idea de que utilizar para la fiesta de Halloween!

Butch lo miro en silencio. Corrió hasta él y, aplicándole una llave en el cuello, lo golpeó en la cabeza. El rubio profirió un quejido.

\- ¿Eres idiota? ¡A mí que mierda me importa que no tengas que ponerte! ¡Pareces una niña! ¡Ve a la fiesta vestido de Adán!

Su hermano pelirrojo levantó levemente la vista de su lectura y suspiró.

-Butch; suéltalo. - Miro a su hermano de ojos azules. -Boomer, ¿Quién irá a esa estúpida fiesta de todos modos?

 _"-Nadie en Townsville se perderá la fiesta de Halloween que organiza la hija del Multimillonario Sr. Morebucks..."_

Boomer se soltó del agarre de su hermano moreno y se lanzó al control remoto que se encontraba a un lado del sofá. Al tenerlo entre sus manos subió el volumen para que sus hermanos lograrán escuchar.

 _"-... Princesa Morebucks organiza este 31 de octubre una fiesta de Halloween para adolescentes. Obviamente los que vayan tendrán que asistir utilizando algún disfraz de la temática de este día de terror. Según nos han informado todos los adolescentes de 16 a 24 años estarán asistiendo a esta enorme fiesta, les estaremos informando más adelante más sobre el caso..."_

\- ¿Lo ven? ¡Todos asistirán a esa fiesta!

\- Escucha, ¡No me importa...!

 _"-Como en toda fiesta de adolescentes nuestras queridas PowerPuff Girls no podían faltar, ¿De qué estarán disfrazadas? Eso es lo que se preguntan la mayoría de los que asistirán. En este momento ellas se encuentran en su hogar, las luces están apagadas y las cortinas de las ventanas están cerradas, ¿Sera que las niñas estén tramando algo? Tal vez este Halloween de adolescentes no es tanto dulce sino más bien travesuras. En otras noticias el choque provocado por..."_

La tele se apagó. Ambos hermanos vieron a su hermano mayor, quien se había levantado de su lugar para escuchar mejor lo que estaba sucediendo. Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

\- Vamos a asistir a esa fiesta.

\- ¿Enserio? - Butch lo miró confundido.

\- Oh, claro que sí.

* * *

-No puedo creer que enserio estemos aquí.

La música se escuchaba por todos lados, había adolescentes de distintas edades bailando, saltando y bebiendo en cada rincón de la enorme mansión. Los tres Rowdy se encontraban en un costado de la pista de baile, parados, sin saber qué hacer.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ¿Brick?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

-Divertirnos.

Ambos hermanos menores se miraron confundidos.

-Pero... ¿No veníamos a hacer algo contra las PowerPuff's?

-No. Simplemente me dieron ganas de venir, ahora, esfúmense.

Y al decir eso se dio media vuelta y se alejó de allí. Los dos muchachos lo vieron alejarse, extrañados.

-Bien, como sea, iré al área de bebidas. Hasta luego, idiota.

Boomer miró hacia ambos lados de la pista. Localizó la mesa de comida y, relamiéndose los labios, se acercó hasta esta.

Se acomodó la gorra hacia atrás. Siguió caminando por la pista de baile. Algunos lo reconocían, otros no. Los que lograban reconocer al mayor de los Rowdy daban un grito ahogado e intentaban no mirarlo a los ojos. Buscó por todos lados, ¿Dónde estaba esa tonta?

Sacó su celular del bolsillo, marcó un número y llevó el aparato a su oído. El aparato sonó una, dos, tres veces.

\- _¿Hola? ¿Brick?_

\- ¿Blossom? ¿Dónde estás?

\- _En la fiesta de Halloween._ – La misma música que estaban pasando ahora se escuchaba del otro lado del auricular.

\- ¿En qué parte estás? – Preguntó nuevamente.

\- _Deberás encontrarme._ – Una risita se escuchó del otro lado.

\- Blossom… - Profirió en tono de advertencia.

\- _¿Dulce o… Travesura?_

\- Dime al menos de qué estás disfrazada. – Dijo molesto.

\- _No lo sé, pero me gusta tu traje de diablo, va muy bien con tu personalidad._

\- ¡Blossom!

La llamada finalizó con unas pequeñas risas de parte de la chica. Brick suspiró, se quitó la gorra y se la volvió a colocar. Comenzó a caminar nuevamente, esta vez, en busca de la escurridiza ojirosa.

Pechó a varios que se interponían en su camino y asustó a la mayoría con su rostro peligrosamente serio. Odiaba que jugaran así con él. Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar.

\- Blossom.

\- _Hola Brick._ – Podía sentir la sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro la pelirroja.

\- ¿Me vas a decir dónde estás? Déjate de juegos.

\- _No._ – Gruñó – _Pero si te diré de qué estoy disfrazada._

\- Bueno. – La incitó a continuar.

\- _Estoy disfrazada de un hombre malo…_

\- Mojo jojo – Se adelantó. La risa de la chica se escuchó desde el otro lado. El pelirrojo percibió su risa del otro lado de la pista. Comenzó a caminar a medida que seguía escuchando su risa.

\- _No seas tonto, no te me adelantes._ – Rio un poco más - _¿Puedo continuar?_

\- Sí, sí, continua – Siguió buscando con la mirada.

\- _Esta bien. No es un hombre muy malo, es solo que su mirada asusta un poco, a mí no, pero al resto sí._

\- Deja de hablar así de tu padre.

La pelirroja volvió a reír fuertemente. Otra vez, con su súper oído, pudo captar de donde venía.

\- _¡Brick_! – Regañó juguetona. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios del pelirrojo. – _No es mi padre._

\- Okey, lo tengo, sigue.

\- _Pues… Es intimidante, pero solo un poco._

\- ¿Por qué has elegido ese disfraz si dices que no va a asustar a nadie?

\- _Porque es lindo._ \- Bufón.

\- Pero cuál es la gracia si no asusta.

\- _¡Sí asusta! Es solo que no a mí._

\- Vamos, continua, creo que ya se de quien hablas.

\- _Okey. Suele enojarse con facilidad._

El pelirrojo dejo de caminar.

\- Dime que no estas disfrazada de tu hermana, Buttercup.

Otra risa se pudo escuchar. Nuevamente el pelirrojo tomo rumbo hacia la estridente risa. Cada vez estaba más cerca.

\- _¡No! Brick, deja de tirar ideas absurdas._

\- ¡Hey! No es una idea absurda, acabo de pasar al lado de una chica vestida de Buttercup, nunca había visto a tu hermana con tantas tetas…

- _Brick._ – Se escuchó un gruñido. El pelirrojo se rio.

\- Sígueme diciendo.

\- _No, ahora no._

 _-_ Vamos, Blossom, fue una pequeña bromita.

\- _Pues bien, es una persona molesta. Muy molesta._

\- ¿Estás disfrazada de una mosca?

\- _¡Es una persona!_ – Exclamó. Su grito se escuchó bastante cerca del lugar donde se encontraba.

\- ¿Quién puede ser tan molesto? – Bufó.

\- _Oh, créeme que conozco a alguien._

\- Bueno, ya me está cansando esto. Enana, dime donde estas y de que estas disfrazada.

\- _Ya te lo he dicho, es una persona intimidante, que se enoja con facilidad, molesta, muy molesta… Pero, a la vez es lindo, cuando quiere._

\- No conozco a nadie así.

\- _¡Pero claro que la conoces!_

La llamada se cortó y sintió como le tocaban el hombro. Se dio la vuelta bruscamente y quedo con la boca abierta. Allí, parada enfrente a él se encontraba Blossom, su tenía puestos unos pantalones color negro que le quedaban gigantes, estos estaban amarrados con un cinturón, provocando que no se caigan. Llevaba una remera que era como uno cinco o seis talles más grandes que su pequeño cuerpo, esta era roja y tenía una raya de color negro en el medio. Su cara seguía estando igual, con sus hermosos ojos color rosa, sus labios levemente rojizos y gruesos, su nariz perfilada, levemente salpicada de pecas. Y en su cabeza, sus cabellos habían sido amarrados con varios broches que los sostenían debajo de esa ya muy conocida gorra de béisbol roja.

\- Porque soy tú.

* * *

\- En verdad quiero creer que esto es una broma.

El pelinegro dejo sobre la mesa el vaso en el que estaba bebiendo y miró a la chica que tenía enfrente. Buttercup Utonium estaba utilizando un disfraz de Butch, el RowdyRuff. Con las mismas ropas que utilizaba él de pequeño, con su pelo azabache recogido en una pequeña coleta y con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro. Esa era la viva imagen del pequeño Butch.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¡Soy Butch! ¡El más fuerte de los RowdyRuff Boys! Mi contraparte es Buttercup Utonium, ella siempre me vence en las peleas, pero no lo quiero admitir.

\- ¡Eso es mentira! – Se quejó el rowdy.

\- ¡Y además…! – Cerró los ojos. Al abrirlos nuevamente se podía notar la malicia en ellos. - ¡Hoy mi equipo perdió dos a cero en contra del equipo de la maravillosa Buttercup!

\- ¡Ahora si te mato! – Ambos comenzaron a correr. – ¡Vuelve aquí, estúpido mal peinado!

\- ¡Soy tú, idiota!

* * *

\- ¿Bu-burbujas?

\- Oh, ¡Hola, Boomer! -

\- ¿E-Estas?

\- ¡Sí! ¿Te gusta? Fue idea de Blossom – La pequeña rubia dio pequeños saltitos en frete a él.

Con una remera azul que le quedaba considerablemente grande, junto a unos pantalones negros que, si no fuera por el gran cinturón, se le despatarraban en el piso, y su pelo rubio peinado de tal forma que era igual a su versión pequeña, Bubbles era exactamente igual a él cuando recién había sido creado.

\- Sí…- Se había pintado la cara levemente de color blanco y se había hecho algunas ojeras. Sus labios pálidos le hacían parecer un terrorífico muerto. – Y tú eres… Yo –

\- Sí – Dijo emocionada. – Soy Boomer, el más rápido de los RowdyRuff Boys y la contraparte de Bubbles Utonium.

\- ¿E-El más rápido? Te equivocas, según Butch mi título es "El más tonto de los Rowdy"

\- No, claro que no. Soy el más rápido, nadie se compara conmigo, ¿Quieres jugarme una carrera?

Ambos rubios se sonrieron y salieron disparados por una ventana hacia el cielo nocturno. Lo único que se veía en el cielo estrellado eran dos estelas, una celeste y más adelante una azul.

* * *

\- Conque… ¿Soy molesto?

\- Y lindo.

\- Pero soy molesto – Jugueteó con su pelo.

\- Molesto pero lindo – Sonrió.

\- Que bien te queda mi camisa – El chico sonrió, mostrando sus perlados dientes, algo que no siempre hacía.

\- Te la robe un día que me quede en tu casa. – Se rio levemente – Recuerdo que cuando me fui por la mañana Butch me vio salir de tu cuarto, pero estaba tan dormido que al verme con tu camiseta puesta no se dio cuenta de que era yo.

El Rowdy se rio de la estupidez de su hermano.

\- ¿Así que ahora robas? – Bromeó el pelirrojo.

\- Nunca, Brick – La ojirosa rodó los ojos.

\- Lo sé, pequeña niña buena – La chica golpeo juguetonamente su brazo.

\- Perdóneme usted, grande niño malo – Se mordió el labio mientras el pelirrojo la abrazaba por la espalda.

\- Sabes, hay una cosa que me gustaría robar este Halloween – Comentó, apoyando su mentón sobre la melena pelirroja. La chica lo miro.

\- Brick, ya hablamos de esto, si queremos seguir tú no puedes… -

Pero no pudo continuar cuando los finos labios del rowdy se juntaron con los de ella. El beso fue dulce pero apasionado, con un poquito de agresividad por parte del chico, pero que era ablandado por la ternura de los labios de la chica. Terminaron su apasionado beso con dos pequeños besitos en los labios.

\- No era necesario que me lo robaras, yo con gusto te lo daba.

El rowdy sonrió, a la luz de la luna sus caninos se reflejaban y le daban un toque siniestro, pero sexy, cosa común en un RowdyRuff.

\- Eso no era lo que quería robar.

\- ¿A no? Entonces que…

\- ¿Dulce o… _Travesura?_

\- ¡Brick!

Voló hacia el cielo de la noche, con dirección a su casa, con una sonrisa en el rostro y la chica más hermosa entre sus brazos.

* * *

¡Chicos/as! ¡Feliz Halloween! Lo subo un poquito tarde, pero es que lo estuve escribiendo todo el día de hoy :3

Espero que les haya gustado el pequeño One-Short. Por si no se ha dado a entender, Brick y Blossom eran una pareja desde antes de la fiesta, no sé si novios, porque no lo sé decir muy bien, pero si se habían besado antes y todo.

No es mucho de terror, ni Halloween, pero quería cambiar un poco las cosas, siempre vemos a las chicas vestidas de vampiresas, o lobas, etc. Quería ser un poco más original, algo más loco, ¡Como yo!

Pues nada, espero que les haya encantado, me gusta hacer Fanfics temáticos y si alguna tiene alguna idea y quiere que lo escriba me avisa.

Bueno, Chao chaooo, los amo.

Nos leemos.


End file.
